<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sangue corrotto by Martiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266649">Sangue corrotto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse'>Martiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Cullen is in lyrium withdrawal and visit Samson in his prison cell before his process takes place, I SWEAR they are not killing each other, Intense Arguing, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Samson is in withdrawal too and is bitter and desperate, Self-Harm, Unrequited Crush, Well-, also they kiss, from the time in Kirkwall 👀, sooooo let's see how do I tag this??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Samson lanciò un occhiata alla spada di Cullen, ancora per metà nel fodero e sorrise con denti gialli e occhi cerchiati di rosso. La sua pelle era pallida, smunta, aveva il cianotico incarnato d'un morto. Senza la sua armatura era di nuovo il Samson che si aggirava per I bassifondi di Kirkwall, implorando per qualche moneta… poco restava del generale che era stato ora che vi erano le sbarre delle prigioni di Skyhold ad intrappolarlo. Il suo corpo sembrava molto più fragile di quanto Cullen ricordasse, affogato in vestiti non suoi... eppure la sua debolezza gli era familiare ed era difficile scacciare dalla mente il ricordo del templare che era stato.<br/>"Teso come a Kirkwall... " commentò Samson socchiudendo appena le palpebre nello scrutarlo "sono io il tuo demone, adesso? "<br/>Ed ecco l'affondo là dove faceva più male. Samson aveva sempre avuto questa dote. [...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Raleigh Samson, Sullen - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sangue corrotto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129569">Corrupt Blood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse">Martiverse</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmintcondition/pseuds/Spearmintcondition">Spearmintcondition</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so you know, nel mio canon™ Cassandra è l'Inquisitrice e Trevelyan solo l'Araldo di Andraste dalla mano verde luccicante.<br/>Perchè Cassandra è topissima, e qualsiasi altro Inquisitore gli fà 'na pippa. Ciao.</p>
<p>EDIT 03/09/20: Thorold, mago, nobile e figlio più giovane della famiglia Trevelyan, appartiene a @Spearmintcondition ♥<br/>Ho deciso di inserirlo in questa storia come Araldo di Andraste per ringraziarla non solo di aver letto la mia fanficion in italiano (se questa non è dedizione!), ma anche di averla tradotta in inglese. Perciò, Spearmintcondition, grazie per l'iniziativa, per la pazienza e per tutto l'incoraggiamento!! It was a pleasure working with you on the translation and I'm still super glad that you enjoyed my story so much ajkshjaksdhkajshdjk PIANGISSIMO ;W;ﾉ ･*:.♥:*･</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>If you are looking for the English version, you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmintcondition/pseuds/Spearmintcondition">Spearmintcondition</a>'s wonderful translation HERE -&gt; </strong>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129569">
    <strong>Corrupt Blood</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mi stavo iniziando a chiedere quando ti saresti fatto vedere, Cullen..."</p>
<p>Samson parlò dal suo angolo nella cella, sdraiato sul pavimento umido e cupo.</p>
<p>Nella sua voce c'era un ironia amara e dimenticata; non si degnò neanche di voltarsi a guardarlo. Continuò a dargli le spalle e Cullen si sentì più irritato di quanto avrebbe dovuto solo perché era stato riconosciuto dalla cadenza dei propri passi. Sembrava ingiusto che Samson riuscisse ancora a farlo, creava una parvenza di intimità che era stata spezzata da anni.</p>
<p><em>"...Cullen"</em> borbottava Samson nel sonno, quando lo sentiva camminare in su e in giù per la stanza durante la notte.</p>
<p><em>"Cullen..."</em> lo ammoniva con falsa minaccia dal suo letto, tappandosi gli occhi con un avambraccio quando Cullen si decideva ad accendere una candela tentando di cacciar via il buio e gli incubi.</p>
<p><em>"Cullen"</em> lo salutava senza aprire gli occhi, ancora steso nel suo letto, ogni volta che Cullen rientrava nella loro stanza dopo esser stato all'altare di Andraste a cercare di sconfiggere il passato con la fede.</p>
<p>Sapere che Samson riusciva ancora a riconoscerlo con tanta facilità era la prova che ricordava anche i segreti che i suoi passi portavano. Samson aveva visto ogni suo punto debole e sarebbe stato così facile, <em>oh, così facile, </em>affondare le dita laddove avrebbe fatto più male e rovesciargli addosso tutto ciò che così faticosamente aveva cercato di mettersi alle spalle.</p>
<p>Kinloch Hold, così come Kirkwall, proiettavano dietro di lui un ombra di cui non poteva disfarsi.</p>
<p>In quel momento Samson si tirò a sedere e Cullen portò istintivamente mano alla spada, ma sentendo il fischio della lama si bloccò prima di riuscire ad estrarla.</p>
<p>Una sensazione di gelida realizzazione lo invase e subito lo assalì la vergogna...</p>
<p>Non vi era onore nell'attaccare un uomo disarmato, neanche se quell'uomo era Samson.</p>
<p>In tutta risposta lui rise dalla sua cella e posò un gomito a terra per tirarsi a sedere.</p>
<p>Lanciò un occhiata alla spada di Cullen, ancora per metà nel fodero e sorrise con denti gialli e occhi cerchiati di rosso. Ciocche di capelli scuri gli incollavano il collo. La sua pelle era pallida, smunta, aveva il cianotico incarnato d'un morto. Senza la sua armatura era di nuovo il Samson che si aggirava per I bassifondi di Kirkwall, implorando per qualche moneta… poco restava del generale che era stato. Il suo corpo sembrava molto più fragile di quanto Cullen ricordasse ora che era affogato in vestiti non suoi... eppure la sua debolezza gli era familiare ed era difficile scacciare dalla mente il ricordo del templare che era stato.</p>
<p>"Teso come a Kirkwall... " commentò Samson socchiudendo appena le palpebre nello scrutarlo "sono io il tuo demone, adesso? "</p>
<p>Ed ecco l'affondo là dove faceva più male. Samson aveva sempre avuto questa dote.</p>
<p>Cullen strinse la mano sul pomo della spada per- per fare cosa? Ucciderlo? Avrebbe voluto poter dire di farlo per Haven, per le sue truppe, per l'inquisizione... ma sarebbero state bugie. La verità era che Samson era il futuro da cui era stato risparmiato… anche solo guardarlo lo faceva stare male.</p>
<p>Cullen non si era salvato dal suo stesso destino per arguzia o abilità. Aveva solo stretto la mano di Cassandra ed acconsentito a seguirla, lasciando Kirkwall a bruciare nelle proprie rovine. Sarebbe potuto essere a Therinfal ed avrebbe fatto la sua stessa fine, corrotto dal lyrium rosso e animato dalla follia. Nulla gli assicurava che davanti a Corypheus, davanti alla promessa del lyrium, avrebbe avuto la forza di intraprendere una strada diversa da quella di Samson… provare a ripetersi che avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta suonava come una bugia vuota: Non ne era mai stato capace.</p>
<p>Non aveva fatto la scelta giusta a Kinloch Hold, non l'aveva fatta seguendo Meredith a Kirkwall, e, nonostante avesse fiducia nell'inquisizione, a volte dubitava di essere tagliato per il ruolo che gli era stato assegnato.</p>
<p>Quando Cassandra lo aveva reclutato non lo conosceva abbastanza da poter dire d'averlo scelto per le sue qualità. La sua decisione era stata influenzata solo dalla carica che copriva, una carica che Cullen sapeva di non aver mai meritato. Meredith lo aveva posto su un piedistallo solo perché era bravo a voltare la testa da un'altra parte e a farsi guidare dalle proprie paure. Assurdo, invero, quando per tutta la vita aveva dovuto cacciare ed uccidere maghi troppo deboli per affondare i loro demoni… senza rendersi conto che il demone più grande era dentro di sé, ed era <em>paura</em>.</p>
<p>Cullen rinfoderò la spada con un colpo secco sentendo il sudore sulla schiena senza riuscire a dare un nome al suo disagio.</p>
<p>Era stata una pessima idea scendere nelle prigioni di Skyhold in una sera come quella. La mancanza di lyrium gli arrochiva la gola e lo rendeva più paranoico del dovuto, più di quanto non fosse saggio che fosse. La diffidenza, con Samson, era dovuta… ma c'erano sbarre di metallo a separarli: Samson aveva perso la sua armatura ed era stato abbandonato da Corypheus; non era più una minaccia... eppure Cullen aveva reagito come gatto a cui viene pestata la coda, come dopo il circolo, pronto a metter la mano alla spada davanti ad ogni ombra.</p>
<p>Un leone in gabbia che teme la frusta, nonostante le sbarre non servissero a intrappolare lui.</p>
<p>Prima che Cullen potesse parlare, Samson si tirò in piedi con uno sbuffo. Posò le mani sulle ginocchia per farvi leva e poi le sue braccia ricaddero inermi lungo i fianchi. Barcollò, ma lo nascose posando la schiena contro il muro senza perdere il suo ghigno storto. Le gambe gli tremavano e Cullen vi riconobbe una debolezza tristemente nota.</p>
<p>"Cosa sei adesso? Comandante? Ah... come sei bravo a far carriera... è bello rivedere un vecchio amico, Rutherford. "</p>
<p>"Bugiardo."</p>
<p>Sotto le dita Cullen riusciva a sentire il cuoio dell'elsa. Lo strinse fino a farlo scricchiolare, fino a che le ossa delle nocche non gemettero per il dolore.</p>
<p>"Cosa ne sai? Magari sono davvero felice di vederti..."</p>
<p>"So che non siamo amici. Non più"</p>
<p>"Oh" l'espressione di Samson non crollò, se non altro il suo sorriso si fece più acuto "... e così adesso il cattivo sono io..."</p>
<p>Con gli anni il suo tono di voce si era fatto più rauco, raspante, e Cullen ne riconosceva la ragione. Era la stessa cosa che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia e prudere le dita. Condivideva la sua stessa insaziabile sete.</p>
<p>Ora più che mai la sentiva chiudergli la gola e premere contro le tempie in un disperato appello di richiesta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Solo poco. Solo una goccia. Solo una fiala. </em>
</p>
<p>Ne aveva bisogno per affrontare questa conversazione. Il lyrium era l'unica cosa che gli aveva permesso di tenere a bada il passato ma <em>no. NO. </em>Senza sarebbe stato più forte. Gli avevano detto che avrebbe perso alcune delle sue memorie ma la cosa peggiore era che <em>ricordava tutto…</em></p>
<p>Sollevò il mento stringendo i denti in bocca. Aveva le labbra secche, la bocca asciutta. La sua mente vagò per un momento in una nebbia confusa.</p>
<p>"Eri migliore di così..." sussurrò, piano.</p>
<p>Dopo aver scacciato via il senso di colpa negli occhi di Cullen non era rimasto altro che giudizio e pietà.</p>
<p>Samson strinse i denti in bocca e la sua faccia si distorse in un ringhio poco composto. Lunghi solchi gli corrugarono la fronte e la radice del naso.</p>
<p>"Lo pensavo anche io di te" sputò con rabbia le parole, tra i denti gialli serrati "ma suppongo che non valesse la pena di sprecare una buona parola quando Meredith mi ha lasciato a morire. Hai preferito dimenticarti di me. Fanculo, Cullen, l'uomo delle scelte facili! Ancora ti nascondi dietro ad un grande ideale sperando che scintilli così tanto da nasconderti nella sua ombra!</p>
<p>"Cedere a Corypheus era la scelta facile!" ribatté Cullen alzando la voce per contrastare il suo tono "credere alle promesse di un Dio autoproclamato..."</p>
<p>"L'unica cosa che la chiesa ha lasciato a noi templari è la capacità di inginocchiarsi!" ribatté Samson, amareggiato "Non ha fatto altro che sputare sui suoi figli ed è una lezione che ho imparato bene. Siamo già morti, Cullen. Io, tu, tutti gli altri. Almeno io gli ho dato la possibilità di farlo con una spada in mano!"</p>
<p>"Scatenando una guerra?"</p>
<p>"Questo mondo va a puttane anche da solo! Nessuno di loro meritava la fine che Meredith aveva deciso per me!"</p>
<p>"E le persone che sono morte? I villaggi saccheggiati? Le miniere di Sahrnia? Per Andraste, Samson, questo non giustifica le tue azioni!"</p>
<p>Samson sbatté entrambe le mani contro le sbarre ed il metallo cigolò facendo arretrare Cullen di un passo. Le sue nocche si fecero bianche e la ruggine gli macchiò le dita, le sue spalle si curvarono appena un poco in avanti. Ispirò aria tra i denti serrati, quasi come se si preparasse a gridare, ma tutta la sua rabbia uscì in un sibilo che gli fece abbassare lo sguardo a terra.</p>
<p>"… no. Non le giustifica." ammise, la voce aspra ed inacidita.</p>
<p>Sembrava più vecchio di cent'anni…</p>
<p>"Facile giudicare per te, dalla tua salda posizione. Chissà come sei sempre sulla barca che non affonda. Devi essere davvero bravo a lucidare la spada dei tuoi superiori...</p>
<p>"Sono stato scelto per questa posizione " ribatté Cullen, ma il tono di voce lo tradì e Samson rise.</p>
<p>"Si, ne sembri proprio convinto... ma d'altronde se c'è una cosa in cui sei sempre stato bravo è credere nelle bugie degli altri, chinare il capo ed abbaiare a comando. Rutherford <em>la gran cagna, </em>quanto è bravo ad inginocchiarsi…"</p>
<p>La rabbia lo rese cieco per un attimo.</p>
<p>Prima ancora di potersi rendere conto di cosa aveva fatto, Il braccio di Cullen si infilò tra le sbarre con la stessa rapidità di un serpente ed il suo pugno chiuso colpì Samson in pieno viso. Avvertì solo per un attimo l'impatto sotto alle nocche serrate e poi lo vide cadere a terra, atterrando su un fianco e sollevando uno schizzo di acqua sporca e condensa.</p>
<p>Non aveva più alcuna armatura a proteggerlo, solo abiti di lino lisi e consumati. Tossì, rannicchiato a terra come un animale ferito, ed il rumore sembrò squassargli i polmoni, rimbalzando tra costola e costola come se stesse per spezzargli lo sterno.</p>
<p>Cullen ritirò il pugno chiuso sentendo le nocche bruciare. La pelle gli pizzicava per l'impatto, la coscienza per la vergogna. Chiuse la mano libera attorno al proprio pugno, come se nasconderlo potesse cancellare ciò che aveva appena fatto.</p>
<p>"…Samson-" disse, e si bloccò, poiché delle scuse sarebbero state inopportune.</p>
<p>Samson posò tutto il peso su un gomito e si sollevò appena, tossendo più forte. Curvò la schiena in avanti tirandosi in ginocchio ed il suo rauco respiro si tramutò in risata. Sangue denso gli scivolò dal naso alle labbra, incastrandosi tra i fili di barba rada ed incolta.</p>
<p>"… non è me che vedi..." biascicò Samson chinando appena la testa in avanti, scrutandolo dall'alto in basso "contro chi stai combattendo, <em>Comandante?"</em></p>
<p>Cullen deglutì e raddrizzo immediatamente la propria postura. La sua schiena era gelida contro la stoffa della maglietta, la sua mano era tornata a stringere l'elsa della spada e la lasciò andare di scatto. Mise a fuoco gli occhi di Samson, cercando disperatamente di restare concentrato.</p>
<p>"Non dire assurdità!" abbaiò.</p>
<p>Scosse la testa quasi impercettibilmente sperando, <em>pregando, </em>che Samson non fosse così acuto da leggere altri dei suoi segreti.</p>
<p>"Non sei il tipo di uomo che viene quaggiù solo per darmi un pugno" lo canzonò lui immediatamente "Che cos'è che ti tiene sveglio? Cos'hai da risolvere? Hai da dirmi addio prima che mi stacchino la testa dal collo?" si passò un pollice sotto la gola, ghignando come se fosse divertente. Le sue labbra erano rosse del sangue che gli colava dal naso "O gli anni ti hanno finalmente reso meno stronzo con chi è dietro le sbarre, eh? Hai qualcosa per me, Rutherford? Sei qui per carità? A portarmi le briciole di ciò che la tua preziosa inquisizione ha raccolto del lyrium rosso, all'Altare di Dumat? Perché non so se ti ricordi, visto che hai passato il tuo guinzaglio all'inquisizione e riempiono la tua ciotola di blu per farti fare il bravo soldato, ma io <em>ne ho bisogno</em> e <em>sto fottutamente impazzendo quaggiù…"</em></p>
<p>Cullen aprì la bocca per negare ed il suo no uscì spento. La sua voce tremò, roca e secca e se ne vergogno così tanto da abbassare lo sguardo a terra.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non vacillare.</em>
</p>
<p>Samson aggrotto le sopracciglia e non disse niente. Si alzò in piedi ed avanzò di un paio di passi, studiandolo come se si fosse reso conto di aver mancato dei dettagli. I suoi occhi corsero sul viso di Cullen, poi scesero alle sue mani, alle ginocchia tremanti. Infine capì ed i suoi occhi si spalancano di più, il rosso delle sue iridi ancor più visibile e insano "...<em>dannazione, </em>Rutherford..."</p>
<p>"Sarai processato" lo interruppe Cullen, cercando di sovrastare la sua voce.</p>
<p>"È per questo che hai un aspetto di merda-"</p>
<p>"Domani. Sarà l'inquisitrice a decidere del tuo destino"</p>
<p>"-con le occhiaie e tutto il resto. Scommetto che non ti senti più le labbra."</p>
<p>"Verrai interrogato. Vogliamo tutte le informazioni su Corypheus-"</p>
<p>"E le ossa. Le giunture. Fanno un male del cazzo, eh?"</p>
<p>"I suoi piani, i suoi spostamenti. Le basi restanti dei templari rossi-"</p>
<p>"Un bello spettacolino di merda questa <em>inquisizione</em>. Pretendere di fare la cosa giusta e poi tagliarti l'accesso al lyrium. La tua inquisitrice non è migliore di quella puttana di Meredith"</p>
<p>"È stata una mia scelta!" Cullen sbatté un pugno chiuso contro le sbarre facendo echeggiare il metallo "Cassandra non mi avrebbe mai costretto a-"... ma subito si morse la lingua, conscio di aver appena confessato.</p>
<p>Samson sbuffò con l'aria soddisfatta di chi ha capito più di quanto dovrebbe. Piegò appena un poco la testa all'indietro, esponendo il collo, e si passò l'avambraccio sotto al naso spalmando via il sangue. Sfoggiava lo stesso sorriso quando vinceva una mano di grazia malevola e Cullen non l'aveva mai sopportato.</p>
<p>"Non ti devo alcuna spiegazione..." rispose a denti stretti, ma il tono uscì troppo poco imperativo per essere soddisfacente.</p>
<p>"Perciò hai smesso davvero..." sbuffò Samson. Ondeggio in avanti e posò una spalla contro le sbarre, ghignando nel vedere Cullen irrigidirsi per convincersi a non arretrare "proprio tu. Alto-comandante Rutherford, il migliore di tutti noi. Non riesco a credere che hai tradito il fottuto ordine dei templari..."</p>
<p>"Non sei nella posizione di poter accusare <em>me</em> di tradimento!"</p>
<p>"Non arruffarti, il mio era un complimento..."</p>
<p>Restarono in silenzio per un lungo attimo, così tanto che l'assenza di rumore si fece spinosa e poi si appiatti.</p>
<p>Cullen si rese conto di star stringendo i denti in bocca per la tensione solo quando sospirò, rilassano finalmente la mascella. Con l'aria gli sembrò di buttar fuori anche un po' della pesantezza che gli gravava sul petto. Curvò un po' le spalle in avanti, conscio del peso che ancora restava, e si massaggio le palpebre con pollice e indice cercando di ricacciare indietro un mal di testa che sapeva avrebbe avuto a breve.</p>
<p>"Sai, sei sempre stato <em>pessimo </em>a grazia malevola" sussurrò Samson. Stavolta non rise, ed il tono delle sue parole sembrò troppo nostalgico per risultare davvero un insulto.</p>
<p>Cullen sbatté gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista, cercando nel suo sguardo una spiegazione.</p>
<p>"Come?" chiese, confuso, ed un attimo dopo il fiato gli si mozzò in gola quando Samson lo colpì con violenza sul fianco.</p>
<p>Non l'aveva visto infilare un braccio attraverso le sbarre.</p>
<p>Samson lo colpì con il lato della mano in modo diretto e preciso, evitando l'armatura, come gli avevano insegnato nell'Ordine. Avevano provato quella mossa mille volte durante gli allenamenti alla forca e Cullen aveva quasi dimenticato quanto facesse <em>male. </em></p>
<p>Tradito, arretrò istintivamente di un passo portandosi una mano alla cintura, l'altra sul pomolo della spada.</p>
<p>E fu allora che se ne accorse.</p>
<p>"Cerchi sempre una motivazione…" lo canzonò Samson con voce roca, ma ancora senza traccia di ironia.</p>
<p>Cullen spostò lo sguardo su di lui, incredulo. Il suo coltello, quello dal manico di corno che gli aveva regalato Leliana, era sparito. La guaina era vuota e gli penzolava abbandonata al fianco, poco sotto dove Samson l'aveva colpito.</p>
<p>"… guardi gli occhi delle persone per capire se stanno barando… e ti dimentichi di guardare le mani…"</p>
<p>La lama del coltello brillò nella semi oscurità della cella, stretto tra le sue dita pallide.</p>
<p>"Posalo, Samson"</p>
<p>Cullen alzò una mano nella sua direzione, cercando di essere imperativo.</p>
<p>"Oh, e così tu puoi attaccare un uomo indifeso ed io non ho diritto ad un arma?"</p>
<p>"Sei tutt'altro che indifeso"</p>
<p>Samson sorrise passandosi la lingua sulle labbra rosse di sangue. I suoi occhi erano dello stesso colore, cupi, profondi, dalle palpebre pesanti. Sollevò la lama solo per premerla di filo contro la carne del suo avambraccio nudo.</p>
<p>"…almeno su questo siamo d'accordo, <em>Comandante</em>…<em>"</em></p>
<p>La lama scorse rapidamente incidendo la pelle e grosse perle di sangue si gonfiarono gocciolando sul pavimento.</p>
<p>"Che cosa stai facendo!"</p>
<p>Voleva essere una domanda ma il terrore nella voce di Cullen la fece risultare come un esclamazione. Sollevò istintivamente una mano per contrattaccare e disperdere un incantesimo che non accadde; Samson non era un mago del sangue.</p>
<p>Un brivido gli fece irrigidire la schiena di scatto e si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi per non affogare nelle memorie.</p>
<p>Non era al circolo. <em>Non era al circolo.</em></p>
<p>Il suo fiato si fece frammentato. Cullen scosse la testa sentendo distintamente il cuore battergli in petto, rimbombando contro la cassa toracica come un uccello chiuso in una gabbia di ossa.</p>
<p>Tu-tum, come pugni contro una barriera indistruttibile. Tu-tum, una morsa che toglie il fiato. Serrò le palpebre e deglutì, cercando di concentrarsi.</p>
<p>"La senti, Cullen?" lo incalzò Samson, la sua voce distante oltre il rumore del proprio cuore.</p>
<p>Tu-tum. Ritmico, pressante, troppo alto contro i timpani.</p>
<p>Cullen aprì gli occhi di scatto e alzò lo sguardo su Samson cercando risposte nella sua espressione. Non era solo il battito del proprio cuore… era più di questo. Era un rullo di tamburi, il rumore di un fiume in piena prima che spezzi il suo argine travolgendo tutto al suo passaggio. Era una canzone molto più pericolosa dell'eco distorto dei suoi ricordi…</p>
<p>Cullen si poso una mano sul cuore e aprì la bocca senza riuscire a dire niente.</p>
<p>"…Oh, si che la senti" Samson sorrise e il sangue gli gocciolò sui denti. Rossi i suoi occhi, rosse le sue labbra e il suo sorriso. Rosso il suo sangue come una vena di lyrium corrotto. Il suo sguardo era denso, soddisfatto.</p>
<p>Cullen si rese conto con orrore che il battito del cuore che gli echeggiava nelle orecchie non era il suo, ma quello di Samson.</p>
<p>"…sangue corrotto di un malvagio." mormorò lui con un ghigno tutto di denti giallastri. Aprì la mano che stringeva il coltello e lo lasciò cadere a terra sollevando gli schizzi di una pozzanghera. Il rosso del suo sangue si mescolò all'acqua, contaminandola "Non vacillare, Cullen. Ricordi il canto?"</p>
<p>Fece un passo avanti e Cullen penso di farne uno indietro. Ne ebbe l'istinto, ma non si mosse. Come se il suo corpo gli stesse gridando di allontanarsi ma la sua mente non volesse sentire ragioni. Il rumore era più alto, il suo corpo come legno che scricchiola. Le ossa facevano male, la sua mente si contrasse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Benedetti sono coloro che si ergono davanti ai malvagi ed i corrotti e non vacillano. </em>
</p>
<p>"Scendi dal tuo piedistallo per venire a giudicarmi. Cullen il giusto. Cullen l'ipocrita. Digli di no, dai. Provaci adesso… Fammi vedere come si fa la scelta giusta" ghigno Samson passandosi la lingua sulle labbra e leccandone via il sangue.</p>
<p>Era invidia, forse. Pazzia, disperazione. Era un sentimento che attorcigliava lo stomaco e faceva venir voglia di gridare. Vedere Cullen oltre le sbarre, nel giusto ancora una volta… saperlo pulito dal lyrium quando lui non toccava una goccia di rosso da cinque giorni e la sete si faceva sentire, la canzone svanita.</p>
<p>Abbandonato da Corypheus, abbandonato dal suo stesso corpo… a volte si toccava le braccia e gli sembrava di carezzare un involucro pronto a spezzarsi. Si era grattato gli incavi dei gomiti fino a rendere la pelle rossa e scabbiata per provare a se stesso che era ancora in quella cella. Perché la realtà, per quanto pessima, era comunque preferibile a qualsiasi allucinazione gli avrebbe proposto la sua mente cercando di compensare la mancanza di lyrium.</p>
<p>Aveva visto il sangue gocciolare dal soffitto fino a sommergerlo, riempiendogli la bocca ed impedendogli di gridare, aveva sentito con terrificante chiarezza il guanto di ferro di Meredith in persona stringergli il collo fin a farlo soffocare e cristalli rossi spezzargli la pelle ed emergere dalle sue interiora. A volte aprendo gli occhi si trovava in un vicolo sudicio della Città Bassa e solo il rumore forte della cascata gli ricordava che da qualche parte, nella sua allucinazione, c'erano ancora delle sbarre ad intrappolarlo nella realtà.</p>
<p>"Sei completamente impazzito" boccheggiò Cullen.</p>
<p>"E di chi è la colpa?" ribatté Samson "Avresti fatto meglio ad uccidermi se l'alternativa era lasciarmi a marcire quaggiù senza lyrium. Non merito la tua carità o <em>ti sei semplicemente dimenticato di me un'altra volta?!"</em></p>
<p>Cullen aprì la bocca per replicare, intossicato dall'odore, e ringhiò mostrando i denti senza riuscire a tirar fuori nessuna parola. Sollevò il braccio con cui portava lo scudo in un riflesso dato dall'abitudine.</p>
<p>"Non così semplice come sembrava, eh?" lo canzono Samson fiutando la sua debolezza.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò alle sbarre e vi attaccò il braccio con un movimento brusco, lasciando il suo sangue a gocciolare sui solchi scavati tra la ruggine e il metallo.</p>
<p>"Da quanto, eh? Da quanto cerchi di smettere?" piegò la testa di lato sputando le parole come fossero veleno "La prima settimana senza è la peggiore, ma quando passano dei mesi oh, è lì che comincia ad andar tutto a puttane. Quando i ricordi spariscono e la realtà sembra distorta. Potresti bere tutti i mari del Thedas ed avere ancora sete. Ed il rosso, ah, è molto meglio del blu. È più forte. Più deciso. La senti la sua canzone?"</p>
<p>"Non una parola di più!"</p>
<p>Cullen afferrò il polso di Samson e lo tirò in basso, cercando di nasconderlo. Lui si divincolò nella sua presa ma Cullen strinse con più forza e lo tirò di scatto verso di sé, strattonandolo contro le sbarre.</p>
<p>Samson grugnì sbattendo il fianco contro il metallo. Per un attimo la vista gli si appannò per il colpo, ma il dolore era di poco conto. Le costole ammaccate servivano solo a ricordargli che era nella realtà... poteva quasi considerarlo un favore. Emise una risata secca e asciutta cercando di nuovo lo sguardo del comandante. Oh, quanto si compiacque della rabbia e del terrore che vi lesse.</p>
<p>"Adesso che hai sentito sussurrare il rosso all'Altare di Dumat non riesci più a togliertelo dalla testa, eh? Venire a darmi la caccia con questa <em>sete </em>in gola…" lo provocò, divertito "Senti il suo richiamo come se la stanza fosse piena di cristalli; la tua testa si ricorda la melodia"</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Cullen si appannarono per un attimo. Schiuse le labbra e scosse la testa cercando di zittire un rumore che Samson non riusciva a sentire.</p>
<p>"Ti ho detto di fare silenzio!" sbraitò, e non fu chiaro se stesse parlando con lui o con la melodia che gli rimbombava nel cranio.</p>
<p>Quella che per Cullen era una musica, per Samson non era altro che un sibilo. Aveva bisogno <em>di più</em> di quello che poche gocce di sangue avrebbero potuto cantare per lui; la corruzione che già gli scaldava le vene non bastava. Gli serviva di più, molto di più, una dose più alta e concentrata. Il lyrium rosso era diventato per lui una necessità primaria; senza non gli sembrava di avere più neanche la forza o la volontà di respirare.</p>
<p>Dipendeva da quello che ormai era veleno puro.</p>
<p>Qualsiasi fosse la decisione dell'inquisitrice sapeva per certo che non avrebbe mai più rivisto neanche una goccia di lyrium rosso. Se l'inquisizione si fosse dimostrata clemente quanto diceva di essere gli avrebbero almeno concesso di tornare al blu… ma non era la stessa cosa.</p>
<p>Il blu non <em>era niente</em> a confronto. Briciole. Schegge non abbastanza grandi da aprire una ferita e far sgorgare fuori il sangue ma adatte solo a infilarsi sotto le unghie e far male.</p>
<p>Le mani gli tremarono in un modo fastidiosamente familiare ed il pensiero dell'astinenza lo colpì con la stessa forza di un pugno. Il terrore gli schiacciò lo sterno mozzandogli il fiato in gola.</p>
<p>Non voleva tornare ad essere di nuovo il Samson di Kirkwall, disperato e dimenticato. Cullen era di nuovo sul piedistallo dei vincenti, proprio come ai vecchi tempi... ma che fosse dannato se stavolta l'avesse lasciato crogiolarsi nella sua gloria.</p>
<p>La rabbia gli strinse lo stomaco e indurì i lineamenti del volto, facendolo sembrare ancor più appuntito. Mostrò i denti come un lupo dietro le sbarre della sua gabbia. Se doveva vivere così, era meglio morire.</p>
<p>"Non saresti mai dovuto uscire dalla tua fortezza per venire a darmi la caccia…" sibilò sputando le parole sul viso di Cullen "…ma era ovvio che l'avresti fatto. Ci hanno addestrati per questo, no? Trovare i traditori, <em>gli abomini</em>, ed ammazzarli. Cani che uccidono cani!"</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Cullen era ancora appannato e la sua fronte contratta dal turbamento. La mancanza di lyrium gli macchiava il viso con occhiaie violacee, simili a quelle che aveva sfoggiato anche a Kirkwall.</p>
<p>Non si era mai reso conto che Samson gli rubava un quarto della sua fiala di lyrium ogni mattina, fin da quando avevano cominciato a condividere la stanza. Lo aveva sottoposto ad un astinenza leggera e graduale per anni senza riuscire a smettere, confortandolo quando i suoi incubi si facevano peggiori senza riuscire a confessargli il proprio crimine… sapendo perfettamente che un intera dose di lyrium li avrebbe attenuati.</p>
<p>Ne erano entrambi schiavi. Era un collare e un guinzaglio.</p>
<p>"Svegliati Cullen!" ghignò Samson con l'amaro nella voce "Sei nella realtà adesso! O non riesci più a distinguerla? Se perfino il mio sangue canta per te non durerai altri cinque minuti davanti al lyrium grezzo… e spero davvero che qualcuno ti trovi e che te lo faccia ingoiare"</p>
<p>In quel momento Cullen si mosse, veloce come quando gli aveva tirato un pugno in pieno viso. Samson serrò gli occhi preparandosi a ricevere il colpo, strinse i denti in bocca, inclinò appena un poco il viso da un lato… ma il pugno non arrivò.</p>
<p>Invece la stretta sul suo polso si fece più intensa, subito seguita da una pressione più decisa alla base del taglio.</p>
<p>Spiò tra le palpebre, <em>sicuro</em> che il colpo sarebbe arrivato a breve…</p>
<p>Invece -chino sul suo polso, le labbra schiuse come la più servizievole delle signorine della Rosa Fiorita- la lingua di Cullen risalì troppo piano lungo il taglio ricoperto di sangue corrotto.</p>
<p>Le sue palpebre tremarono come ali di farfalla.</p>
<p>Qualcosa nel petto di Samson si aggrovigliò, il suo respiro si fece frammentato.</p>
<p>Apri la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono. Cullen piegò la testa di lato e chiuse gli occhi, la sua lingua salì piano macchinandosi di rosso, ricordandogli che la sua pelle era viva.</p>
<p>" ...Cullen... <em>cazzo...</em>" esalò Samson, rendendosi conto solo allora di aver trattenuto il fiato.</p>
<p>Tirò indietro il braccio di scatto ma Cullen gli strinse le dita contro la manica lisa della blusa, affondando il braccio nella cella per cercare di trattenerlo.</p>
<p>“Aspetta!” implorò.</p>
<p>Samson avrebbe potuto spezzarglielo, quel braccio.</p>
<p>Avrebbe potuto afferrarlo alla giunture e piegarlo, le ossa sarebbero scricchiolate come un bastone secco e <em>snap, </em>l'avambraccio sarebbe caduto ritorto senza vita. Anche se la mancanza di lyrium rosso lo stava rendendo debole e tremante di certo aveva ancora abbastanza forza in corpo da poterci riuscire. Ricordava bene l'addestramento templare e tutte le ore passate ad allenarsi nel cortile della Forca.</p>
<p>Di nuovo incontrò lo sguardo di Cullen e, <em>dannazione, </em>le sue palpebre erano pesanti, le iridi chiare ma la vista offuscata.</p>
<p>… e si rese conto che non c'è l'avrebbe fatta.</p>
<p>Sapeva cosa c'era dietro quell'occhiata, la disperazione indecente che avrebbe spinto templari migliori di loro a fare qualsiasi cosa per avere un'altra goccia di lyrium. Samson aveva avuto lo stesso sguardo ed aveva smesso di guardarsi allo specchio.</p>
<p>Cullen la recluta. Cullen il buono. Cullen che aveva paura della propria ombra.</p>
<p>Cullen il bello. Cullen che aspettava che fosse notte inoltrata per masturbarsi, che si assicurava che Samson dormisse chiamandolo con un fil di voce prima di infilarsi una mano nei pantaloni e che poi soffocava i gemiti con il dorso della propria mano, credendo di non essere udito.</p>
<p>Samson fece un passo indietro sentendo improvvisamente la testa leggera.</p>
<p>"...guarda come sei ridotto" ansimò, e la voce gli uscì rauca e mozzata. Doveva essere un insulto, ma le parole in bocca avevano quasi il gusto di un complimento.</p>
<p>"...Raleigh..." mormorò Cullen con un fil di voce, stringendo forte le dita contro la manica della sua blusa… come se fosse lui quello in cella; come se dovesse essere Samson a fargli un favore.</p>
<p>Samson scosse la testa serrando gli occhi. Ancora dentro di sé aveva voglia di urlare, di fare <em>qualcosa!</em></p>
<p>Odiava la nota implorante nel tono di Cullen.</p>
<p>"...che tu sia dannato!" lo maledì.</p>
<p>Sporse le mani attraverso le sbarre ed afferrò il mantello di Cullen, affondando le dita tra il pelo morbido, solo per strattonarlo bruscamente in avanti.</p>
<p>La placca della sua armatura sbatté contro le sbarre della cella con clangore metallico e le loro labbra collisero in un bacio di denti, frettoloso e poco piacevole, ma Cullen gemette lo stesso e Samson sentì il piacere rivoltargli lo stomaco.</p>
<p>Aveva pensato di baciarlo così tante volte a Kirkwall.</p>
<p>Aveva pensato anche tante altre cose.</p>
<p>Cullen dagli occhi brillanti e dal sorriso carnoso…</p>
<p>Trovò con la lingua la cicatrice che gli spaccava il labbro e la strinse tra i denti, sentendo Cullen mugolare fiato caldo nella sua bocca.</p>
<p>Sapeva di sangue, acre e ferroso.</p>
<p>Il suo sangue.</p>
<p>Per Samson, non aveva nulla a che fare con il gusto del lyrium rosso. La tempie gli martellavano alla ricerca di una melodia adesso silente, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per sovrastare il bisogno di udirla... perciò si riempì le orecchie dell'ansimare frammentato di Cullen, che invece doveva sentire le tracce di una canzone nelle gocce della sua corruzione.</p>
<p>Era Samson a cantare per lui…</p>
<p>Doveva essere un allucinazione, eppure il fianco di Samson doleva ancora dove era stato premuto contro il ferro. Il sangue che gli era gocciolato dal naso adesso era secco sulle labbra, scagliato come il dorso di un varghest.</p>
<p>Il dolore era sempre stato un ottimo indice per riconoscere la realtà. Schiariva la mente, metteva a tacere la voce che dentro di lui aveva voglia di gridare.</p>
<p>Rilassò le dita sui lembi del mantello. Lasciò la presa e distese in palmi sulla folta pelliccia, senza però sollevare le mani dalle sue spalle. Cullen non desiderava <em>lui...</em> ciò che l'aveva fatto avvicinare era solo la corruzione del proprio sangue. Ancora una volta quello che Samson voleva non era quello che alla fine otteneva...</p>
<p>"Sei disperato..." commentò con amarezza, il fiato caldo sulle labbra ancora schiuse di Cullen "…<em>sono... </em>disperato…"</p>
<p>E morto. In ogni caso, non importava la sentenza. Che fosse stato il boia o il tempo, il lyrium l'avrebbe reclamato comunque alla fine. Ma non Cullen.</p>
<p>Cullen era pulito.</p>
<p>Cullen che rifaceva il letto ogni mattina piegando la coperta sotto al cuscino, che lucidava i gambali dell'armatura ogni sera e che sorrideva appena quando Samson gli porgeva una mano per rialzarsi, durante gli allenamenti.</p>
<p>Cullen che rifiutava di uscire a bere con gli altri templari, ma faceva un eccezione per Samson quando lo portava a mangiare una buona fetta di torta di pesce e uova al porto. Cullen il nuovo arrivato, Cullen a cui aveva fatto da guida, con cui aveva diviso la stanza... lo stesso Cullen per cui Samson aveva preso una cotta come non gli succedeva da quando era un ragazzino.</p>
<p>Cullen che meritava di meglio.</p>
<p>"Raleigh…" ansimò lui con un fil di voce, e Samson serrò gli occhi con forza sentendo il freddo irradiarsi dalle sbarre ai lati del suo viso, ricordandogli che erano sempre stati su due fronti diversi… che era sempre stato irraggiungibile.</p>
<p>"Vedi di non cadere dal tuo piedistallo!" ringhiò. La sua fronte sbattè con forza contro quella di Cullen e le sue mani lasciarono il mantello all'improvviso, spingendolo via.</p>
<p>Cullen incespicò nei propri piedi, stordito dall'urto. La sua vista si fece per un attimo piena di scintille bianche e la melodia nelle sue orecchie venne sovrastata dal fischio dei suoi timpani.</p>
<p>Cadde seduto a terra sentendo il proprio corpo affondare nella nebbia e, distante, udì la voce di Samson gridare qualcosa. Il rombo del suo cuore era rapido, lo sentiva nella canzone ed in ogni goccia del suo sangue che colava sul pavimento.</p>
<p>Urla e glangore, il cigolio dei cardini che si aprono.</p>
<p>Sbatté le palpebre e sentì delle mani stringersi sotto le sue ascelle e sollevarlo.</p>
<p>Era Samson? Per un attimo lo pensò, ma poi sbattè di nuovo le palpebre e lo vide in piedi dietro le sbarre, le mani alzate in segno di resa e tre uomini che brandivano spade attorno a lui.</p>
<p>Cullen si sentì afferrare da altre mani e venne fatto appoggiare sulla spalla di qualcuno. La sua mente era ancora avvolta dalla nebbia della corruzione e dell'urto.</p>
<p>"Il comandante è ferito, c'è del sangue!" qualcuno stava parlando e sembrava lontano anni luce, anche se gridava a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.</p>
<p>Sembrava la voce dell'Araldo. Cosa ci facesse laggiù sfuggiva alla comprensione di Cullen, ma fu probabilmente Thorold ad afferrarlo per le spalle e tirarlo via.</p>
<p>"Abbiamo sentito le grida, c'è un coltello nella cella"</p>
<p>“Ha attaccato il comandante!”</p>
<p>"Ral-" mormorò Cullen con la bocca impastata. Poi uno dei tre sferrò un pugno così forte al viso di Samson da farlo cadere a terra.</p>
<p>Il battito nella sua mente si fece più veloce, la canzone più forte.</p>
<p>"Aspettate!" gridò, ma solo nella sua testa.</p>
<p>Alzò una mano verso Samson e cercò di rimettersi in piedi, divincolandosi dalle braccia che lo sorreggevano... ma le gambe gli tremarono e non lo ressero, i suoi stivali scivolarono sulla roccia bagnata delle prigioni.</p>
<p>Le forze lo abbandonarono e l'ultima cosa che vide fu Samson rannicchiato a terra, circondato dagli stivali delle guardie sporchi d'un sangue che ancora cantava per lui.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bioware plz dammi la romance con Samson ho bisogno di un nasty rat bastard man nella mia vita! Se Cullen non può averlo almeno dammi NA GIOIA™</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>